Tragedy
by AurumWolf21
Summary: I Have No Bloody Idea Where This Came From... Read plz i dunno how to sumarize this character death


"I didn't kill her! I didn't fucking KILL HER!"

Jackson was waving the gun around in the air. The man was a lunatic, he hadn't always been that way, it had happened when Mary died, murdered. She'd been murdered just days before Jackson's trial, it just so happened that she was suppose to testify against him for murder 1.

"I believe you mate, I really do. I know you wouldn't kill her. If you just put the gun down we'll sort this out."

Cal was trying his best to soothe Jackson and get him to put his gun down. Things got ugly really fast, and things were getting worse. They'd found Jackson standing over Mary's body in her house, which was where they were standing now. Jackson's face contorted with anger.

"That's what you cops always say 'do what we ask and we'll help you out' then you guys go and fuck 'em over!"

Jackson waved his gun in Cal's direction and Cal fought not to flinch, he couldn't show fear. If he did he'd die for sure.

"Look, Jack, I'm not a cop mate, I wouldn't want to be either. But these guys are, they're all cops and they'll listen to me. Alright, so I already told you I believe you now why don't you just put the gun down and we'll talk."

For a moment it seemed as though Jackson was thinking rationally, then the moment passed and the madness returned.

"No, I see what you're doing here. I'm not stupid, this is just one of your mind games! You don't get it! You just don't get it, I didn't kill her! Maybe you'll get it if I kill her, maybe then you'll see."

Jackson pointed his gun at Gillian.

"Oi, wait! I get it, I get it mate I really do. You loved her, you loved Mary. You wouldn't do anything to hurt her. This whole thing has got to be making you mad mate, it would make me mad. Jack, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt the person you lov-

"D-don't talk about her!"

Jackson seemed to be trying to focus on Cal, as if Cal was a mirage and he was seeing if he was real. Then something snapped inside Jackson's head, Cal didn't see it and neither did Gillian.

"It was you! You did it! You killed her! You took her away from me! Bastard I'll kill you!"

Jackson's demeanor had changed from anger to rage so quickly no one had time to react. Jackson brought the gun up and pointed it at Cal. Cal put his hand up the same way he did when Matheson had come to the Lightman Group with Torres at gunpoint. Everything was in slow motion for Gillian. Jackson pointed his gun at Cal, Cal instinctively moved his hand to protect himself, the other FBI agents raised their guns and for a second Gillian thought everything was going to be ok. Then Jackson's gun fired and so did Reynolds' and the other FBI agents but Gillian didn't hear the others. The only gunshot she heard was Jackson's and then Cal, oh Cal, Cal was falling back, the expression on his face was shock then pain. As he hit the ground Gillian was running towards him, but he seemed so far away, it felt like ages before she actually reached him. From somewhere behind her she heard Reynolds shout for her to stop, that they didn't know for sure if Jackson was dead. Gillian didn't care, Cal was shot and if 15 bullets hadn't killed Jackson then 1 couldn't have done so to Cal and then maybe there was hope, twisted as it was she held on to it as she ran. By the time she reached Cal he was practically drowning in his own blood and he wasn't moving.

"Cal! Cal don't, don't die on me! Please Cal I- dammit Cal I love you!"

Cal's eyelids flickered and in that split second Gillian's hopes soared then he shuddered and exhaled. Gillian's heart shattered as he lay limp in her arms. Frantically she searched for a pulse but it wasn't there. Now she too was soaked in blood, none of it hers, all of it Cal's. Cal, her best friend, Cal her protector, Cal the man she loved, Cal her never-would-be-lover, Cal the man she wanted to grow old with, Cal her everything. It was his blood on her, her tears on him.

"No! Cal! Cal Please"

She was crying and clinging onto him like her life depended on it but he had no life to give her. Reynolds had to pull her away from Cal so that they could go through procedure. Although they all knew he was dead. They all knew that the infamous, pain-in-the-ass, brilliant, Cal Lightman was gone, all a few seconds one of the world's greatest minds was gone. Gillian couldn't believe it, there was so much left unsaid, so much left to do, it just wasn't possible, Cal couldn't be dead.

"One shot to the heart, the-the bullet destroyed it. There's barely anything left of his heart."

An FBI agent told Reynolds in a low voice but Gillian heard all of it and still the fact that he was gone hadn't clicked inside her head yet.

"T.O.D is 4:15 pm…"

It was then when she heard the FBI medic announce the time of death that everything came into place for Gillian and it was then that she let out a heart wrenching scream.

"CAL!"

Reynolds drove her home, at least that's what she assumed, she didn't even remember walking through her front door and making her way into her spare bedroom where Cal had slept so many nights ago.

4 Years Later

It was 4 years later and Gillian could just barely keep herself together enough to go to work. The Lightman Group was still the Lightman Group. Gillian didn't have the strength to change the name, not when it was one of the few precious things she still had left of Cal. Work wasn't the same and it would never be. Torres had looked at her in pity for the first few weeks but then as time progressed and Gillian got worse even Ria couldn't look at Gillian, let alone hold her gaze. On Loker's part he'd was anything but his cheerful Mr. Radical Honesty self. He was depressed, he barely talked and he lied now. At the funeral Emily had told Gillian that she wanted them to still stay close. They'd need each other, and her dad would've wanted it. Gillian had agreed, not for her sake but for Emily's. Truth be told every time she looked at Emily it hurt. She looked so much like her father that every time Gillian saw Emily she would remember Cal dead in her arms and she would think of every thing that could've been and every thing that would never be.

Gillian lay on the bed in the spare bedroom, she hadn't slept in her own bed for 4 years, just the fact that he'd slept there, for a second she could feel him lying in the bed next to her. She wept for the fact that Cal had laid there and she just on the other side of the wall. They had been so close to each other yet so far away, separated only by a wall. Now they were separated by a much bigger obstacle, death. He was-she didn't know where. She used to believe in God, when she started working with Cal and had seen all of the bad in the world she'd started to have doubts and then when Cal died she'd lost all faith. Now she didn't know, part of her wanted to believe in God because that's where she would see him next, in Heaven. But there was another part of her that didn't believe, that despaired in knowing that she'd never see him again, not even after death. As she curled into a ball and inhaled his scent, faint as it was, from the pillow Gillian closed her eyes and for a moment she saw him. Then she swore she felt him lying down beside her.

"Shhh, luv it's ok, I'm right here luv, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Gillian's eyes flew open and she looked around his voice had sounded so real, so close, but there was nothing. Gillian buried her head in her pillow and cried. Even now after 4 years she still heard his voice, still felt his touch and still saw him. Even now after 4 years she could barely believe that her Cal was gone. That Cal Lightman the invincible was dead and gone from the world forever.


End file.
